


The Sweetest Thing

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Panties, Self-Lubrication, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung can’t think of anything more beautiful to wake up to than the sight of Jackson’s gorgeous, round eyes staring straight back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaebumsbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumsbird/gifts).



> Hello everyone, I've gone on to sexualise the word 'Appa' as well :D  
> You can thank me later :D

When Jinyoung opens his eyes in the morning, he’s got no idea what time it is. Jaebum’s soft rhythmic breathing beside him lets him know the older is still asleep. It’s just transitioning to autumn and the sun is still making up its mind on when to rise. But very soon after, Jinyoung knows exactly what time it is. There’s little thundering footsteps that echoes through the hallway, becoming louder and louder until it abruptly stops behind the closed door of his bedroom. Trying to hide his smile, Jinyoung pulls up the comforter higher until it covers half his face and closes his eyes when he hears the small creak of the door opening. 

Jinyoung counts. One step. Two steps. Three steps. And then……

“Daddy! It’s time to wake up!” Jackson yells and catapults himself, all 5 feet and 120 pounds of him, onto the bed.

Jaebum lets out a muted ‘Ooft’ but otherwise pays him no mind and Jinyoung can feel the mattress jostle as Jaebum turns away to the side.

Jackson’s greedy little hands peel back the comforter to reveal Jinyoung’s face and Jinyoung can’t think of anything more beautiful to wake up to than the sight of Jackson’s gorgeous, round eyes staring straight back at him. The tips of his ears are pointed and alert and the short fur there is silky smooth when Jinyoung reaches to rub them between his fingers, “Goodmorning, sunshine.” 

Jackson easily curls into the dip of Jinyoung’s collarbone and Jinyoung can feel the vibrations from Jackson’s purring as he continues to pet Jackson’s head. They continue to spend a few minutes like this and Jinyoung almost falls back asleep in the serene calmness of the morning until a rumbling sound disrupts the quiet.

Peering down at Jackson, Jinyoung spots Jackson’s toothy smile and the familiar look of cheeky guilt. It’s the same face that Jackson makes when he purposely puts in too many spoonfuls of sugar into the coffee he makes Jaebum (Jaebum drinks it anyway of course) or when he literally gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar half an hour before dinner. 

“Looks like it’s time to wake up Appa, huh?” Jinyoung muses and Jackson nods enthusiastically, the bell on his collar tinkling along with his movements.

Jinyoung gestures over to Jaebum’s peaceful, oblivious backside with a finger and counts down silently with his hands. On the final count of three, Jinyoung pulls Jaebum into the centre of the bed by the stomach so Jackson can pounce onto Jaebum’s chest and shake Jaebum awake by the shoulders.

“Appa! Wake up! My tummy says it’s breakfast time!” Jackson snickers into Jaebum’s face, rubbing his cheek to Jaebum’s.

Jaebum groans and squints his eyes harder to keep them shut but that only makes Jackson shake his shoulders harder and whine louder. “Appa!”

Jinyoung is of absolute no help and actually looks _smug_ when Jaebum cranes his head behind to look at Jinyoung holding him hostage in what was seemingly a loving embrace.

“Okay! Okay! I’m up.” Jaebum relents and looks at Jackson grinning down at him the same with the same adorable grin he had with Jinyoung earlier on. 

Thinking that the war was over, Jackson lets go of his grip on Jaebum’s broad shoulders. Sensing that the kitten’s guard was down, it leaves Jaebum with the perfect opporturnity to attack and pulled down Jackson into his chest in a big swooping hug, “Just give me five more minutes.”

“ _Appa!_ ”

 

 

Now that the most difficult part of starting the day was over (Jaebum could be a terror to wake up some days), serving breakfast was a breeze. Jaebum shuffled around the kitchen to make Jackson’s favourite breakfast food, pancakes. Jaebum usually let Jackson pretend to be his kitchen helper while he was cooking, letting the kitten bring him a wooden spoon or stir the soup pot under his watchful eye. But since Jaebum was running a bit short on time (with only himself to blame) before he had to rush off to work, he had sent Jackson off to help Jinyoung make the breakfast juice since Jinyoung was unfortunately just as skilful as Jackson in the kitchen and would only slow him down further. 

Every now and again, Jinyoung would sneak a cut strawberry or banana slice up to Jackson sitting on the kitchen counter and if they weren’t careful they’d run out of fruit to actually make juice from.

“Daddy! I wanna put the oranges in!” Jackson squeals when he sees Jinyoung slicing up the aforementioned fruit. 

“Alright baby,” Jinyoung offers an orange slice for Jackson to slide into their cold press machine. “Be careful of your fingers.”

 

 

With all of their bellies stuffed full, it’s finally time for Jaebum to head off to the office. He’s in the middle of doing up his tie in the mirror of their bedroom when he feels wispy arms wrap around his waist and the weight of Jackson’s head resting in the dip on his back. 

“Do you _have_ to go to work, Appa?” Jackson snivels into Jaebum’s neatly ironed work shirt. “Can’t you stay home with me and Daddy?”

Jaebum would always leave the house with regret on his face because he knew how much the kitty loved to spend his days lazing around the house with both his daddies at home, and more often than not he would whine and whine whilst following Jaebum around the house as the oldest got dressed and picked up his briefcase before he walked out the door. Today wasn’t as bad though, since his shift started at noon that day and he had been allowed to spend breakfast with his family.

“Come on baby,” Jaebum kneels down and rubs at Jackson’s ears to placate him. “You know Appa has to go to work, how else is he going to spoil you with all those new toys and stuffies you keep on asking for?”

Jackson chews his bottom lip in thought, because Appa was right. 

“Hmmmm, alright.” He eventually complies but his frown is still firmly on his face until he bounces onto his tippy toes and pushes his lips out in a pout. “Kissy?”

Of course, Jaebum grants Jackson’s wish and places a chaste peck on the kitty’s lips, pleased to see that it’s helped smoothed out the frown on Jackson’s face.

Jinyoung comes up from behind Jackson to see Jaebum off as well and pulls him in for a hug, “Have a good day at work, hyung.” 

“Thanks, babe.” After leaving a quick kiss on Jinyoung’s lips as well, Jaebum slips on his leather work shoes and gives Jackson one last pat on the head. “I’ll be back at dinner! Be a good boy for Daddy, Jackson.”

“No promises!”

 

 

Jinyoung’s work situation made it easier to look after Jackson, and he was thankful that his job as an author for an indie magazine allowed him to work from home. Although Jackson never seemed to remember that and would never hesitate to burst through the doors of his office screaming, “Daddy help! There’s a monster chasing after me!” before throwing himself into his lap. Jackson couldn’t help it though! His Daddy just felt so warm and safe and loving and sitting on Daddy’s lap was one of his favourite places to be in the whole entire house (or maybe the whole entire world)! There was something about the way Jinyoung smelled that made Jackson’s body feel warm and tingly, similar to how Jackson felt after he took a long bath. Papa’s scent, on the other hand, made him feel like electricity was running through his veins and it made his tail stand stiff.

Jinyoung’s workload for the week included a book review from one of an upcoming authors new release, and he was just finishing up on the last few chapters of the book before he was ready to write the article that was due in 2 days time. He was running perfectly on schedule. Ahead of schedule if anything. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung pulls Jackson by the hand into the kitten’s bedroom where all his toys lay messily on the floor. Jinyoung would have to remind Jackson to clean that up after he finished playing. “How about you host a tea party with Mister Bear in here while Daddy finishes up reading in the living room?” 

As adorable as it was listening to Jackson offer Lady Duck and Mister Bear “the finest, most yummiest organic green tea” Jinyoung really needed peace and quiet when he was reading, especially if he was going to offer his opinion at the end of the book.

“Okay,” Jackson chimes and settles down on his knees near the small play table to open up his tea set (another gift from Appa). “When will Daddy be done?”

Jinyoung kisses Jackson’s forehead before he heads out, closing the door but leaving a small gap open just in case anything were to happen. One could never be too careful. “Maybe in an hour, baby.”

“Mmkay,” Jackson hums, happy with the time limit that Jinyoung’s set. “Love you.”

Jinyoung smile and the wrinkles under his eyes crinkle. With the way Jackson was acting, one would have believed that Jinyoung was leaving the house, not leaving the room. Jackson absolutely thrived on attention and he never liked to be too far away from either one of them at a time. It was cute, but it also became a handful sometimes. In any case, Jinyoung was perfectly fine with the way Jackson was and he couldn’t ask for more. Knowing the kitten’s disability to be preoccupied with one thing for too long, he guessed that he would be bothered in 45 minutes, if the kitten could even wait that long.

“Love you too, baby.”

 

 

Jinyoung was on the second last chapter of the book and from then on it would be easy reading until the end as the author was wrapping up the end of the plot. So even though he noticed Jackson tip toeing out of his room to lay on the rug in front of the sofa, quietly pushing around a toy train they had gotten him when he first moved in, Jinyoung paid the kitten no mind and continued to read. It wasn’t until there was a soft tugging at one of his pant legs did he pull the book down to peer at Jackson on his knees.

“Daddy,” Jackson whines. “Are you done yet?”

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Jinyoung replies and pats at Jackson’s head. “Give me another 20 minutes.”

“C-can Jackson sit next to Daddy while you’re reading?” Jackson begs and it really is difficult for Jinyoung to say no to those big round eyes, even if he prides himself in being the stricter of Jackson’s two daddies. 

“Only if you keep quiet and still for Daddy.” Jinyoung chided, dog earring the page of the book and setting it down so he could pull Jackson up and let the kitten could curl under his arm.

“Okay, Jackson will try.”

 

It’s been 10 minutes and Jinyoung has 35 pages until the end of the book before Jackson begins to squirm under his arm and lets out wet puffs of breath against his neck.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung’s voice is cold and firm when he reprimands the kitten. 

That one word is able to shoot thunder down Jackson’s spine and he immediately stills his body except for his hands that play with the hem of the soft, baby blue sweater Jinyoung had dressed him in today. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Jinyoung huffs slightly but otherwise lifts his book up to continue reading. This time, he’s only gotten through 2 pages before Jackson is wriggling again. It’s not until Jackson turns his body into Jinyoung’s that he feels the small bulge that Jackson grinds into the side of his thigh does he realise why Jackson is so restless.

“Baby,” Jinyoung scolds Jackson and the kitty peers up at him with guilt. “Daddy only has 30 pages left so you have to be a good boy for Daddy for a little longer until we can play. Can you do that for me, sweetheart? Can you be Daddy’s little angel until then?”

Jackson groans at all the praise. It only makes him more desperate to get off and it’s as if his hips refuse to listen to his brain as they grind with purpose against Jinyoung’s thick thighs. “I’m trying Daddy but Jackson is so hard.” With one last vigorous thrust, he accidentally jostles Jinyoung’s book out of his hands and it falls with a soft thud on the wooden floor.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung growls and Jackson’s ears press down into his hair when he senses the finality in his voice. “Now look at what you did. Daddy is very busy right now but he let you sit next to him just like you wanted. I would have been done by now if you had kept still and quiet like I asked you to. You know Daddy doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s reading.”

With every scold, Jackson feels himself getting smaller and smaller but his cock remains stiff and hard in his panties. He’s actually close to tears when Jinyoung finishes his lecture and he wails into Jinyoung’s chest, “Jackson is sorry, Daddy! He didn’t mean to make you drop your book!”

“Being with Daddy just makes Jackson so good,” Jackson lifts his sweater up so he can show Jinyoung the wet patch at the front staining a few centimeters under the bow of his panties. “I just wanna play with Daddy.”

Jinyoung glances down at Jackson’s bulge, he can see the outline of Jackson's cock head through the translucent material, but resists from giving Jackson what he wants. Jackson needs to be disciplined. “You want Daddy to play with you? Play with your cock until you’re dripping all over my hand?”

“Oh, yes please Daddy!” Jackson cries out. 

“Do you really think you deserve that after you’ve been such a bad boy? Disturbing Daddy while he’s working all because you couldn’t help being a cock hungry slut?”

Jinyoung seethes through his teeth.

“Jackson’s sorry! Promise I won’t do it again!” There are actual tears sliding down Jackson’s cheek now as he whimpers his apologies, wringing his hands in his sweater. 

Jinyoung tsks. “Daddy thinks it’s time for some spankies.”

Jackson wails louder for a few seconds but otherwise bends over Jinyoung’s lap obediently so that his ass faces up for his punishment. Jinyoung fails to repress a groan when he sees the wet patch that stains the back of Jackson’s panties as well, and when he pulls back the material, Jackson’s hole is gleaming with self-lubrication.

Running a hand across the smooth skin of Jackson’s ass cheeks, Jinyoung plays with the sensitive spot under his tail and rubs the supple flesh with soft, loving caresses. Like the calm before a storm. “What happened to your shorts, baby?”

“I-I took them off in my room when I started thinking about Appa.” Jackson’s voice is light and breathy as Jinyoung continues his feather light touches. 

“Do you miss him?” Jinyoung asks, dipping a finger into the crack of Jackson’s ass that’s become shiny with Jackson’s slick. 

“Yes!” Jackson cries and digs his hips into the crevice that Jinyoung’s thighs make, grinding his cock into the gap.

“What were you thinking about?” Jinyoung squeezes Jackson’s asscheeks together and watches them bounce as he lets go. He’s having a lot of fun teasing Jackson like this but the kitty doesn’t need to know that. It was all a part of his punishment anyway.

“Appa’s big hands…” Jackson breaths out. “And his long fingers. How they feel inside me…”

Jackson struggles to continue talking as Jinyoung continues to play with his ass. The other running the pads of his fingers across Jackson’s hole but never letting them dip into his entrance properly is infuriating and Jackson finds himself becoming more desperate to get off. 

Jinyoung urges along, “Keep going, baby.”

Jackson can't help but whimper but he tries to endure it. “I was thinking about Appa’s big cock. He tastes so good on my tongue when he comes in my mouth. And he makes me feel so full when he f..f....fu-...”

“Come on baby, say it. When he what?”

“When he fucks me!” Jackson shrieks when Jinyoung finally slips two fingers into him without warning but it's exactly what Jackson needs. Although Daddy's fingers are more thin and slender than Appa's, it feels just as satisfying when Jinyoung stretches him. 

“My my, what a naughty word.” Jinyoung taunts, pressing his fingers just short of Jackson’s prostate. The knuckles of his other fingers are sopping wet and shiny, and he can see Jackson dripping down his thighs as well as feel Jackson’s cock struggle for friction as the kitten ruts into his lap. 

“Naughty boys don’t get to come.” Jinyoung says with resolution as he pulls his fingers out and wipes his fingers onto Jackson’s sweater, watching Jackson’s hole twitch without something to fill him up. “Time for your spankies.”

Jackson mewls softly but sticks his ass out anyway. Jinyoung smirks.

“How about we give you 30 spanks since Daddy was 30 pages away from finishing his book, hmm?” Jinyoung asks rhetorically, giving Jackson’s ass a final rub before he begins.

Jackson reassures Jinyoung, “Okay, Jackson is ready.” His hands grasp his tail in fistfuls to try and ground himself for the pain that was to come.

“Count for Daddy,” Jinyoung orders and gives a loud smack on the left side of Jackson’s ass. “One.”

“One.” Jackson repeats, voice loud and unwavering for Jinyoung to hear.

Jinyoung alternates between hitting each ass cheek after each spank and soon enough Jackson’s ass is burning up and flushing red with heat after the 15th spank. 

“We’re halfway through baby, only fifteen more.” Jinyoung caresses the skin with light touches, soothing Jackson as the kitten begins to sob quietly, and Jinyonug knows that it's more at the thought of being punished than actually from the pain. (Jackson really didn’t mean to knock the book out of his Daddy’s hands! He just wanted Daddy to notice him.) “You’re doing so well baby, such a good boy taking his punishment.”

Jackson hiccups a few times, and wipes the tears away from his face before he nods. “I’m okay, Daddy.” 

So Jinyoung continues. 

By the end, Jackson’s ass is bright red and his cock is as well, leaking precum onto Jinyoung’s white lounge pants. “I’m s-s-sorry I made a mess Daddy, I got your pants all yucky.”

Jinyoung pulls Jackson up to cradle him in his arms, allowing it so the kitten’s face rests on Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jackson can dig his nose into Jinyoung’s neck. His Daddy’s scent calms him down easily like a warm blanket. 

“That’s okay baby,” Jinyoung takes note of Jackson’s hard cock digging into his stomach. “Does Daddy’s little angel wanna come?” 

Jackson nods his head, tears streaking the side of Jinyoung’s neck. “Yes, please.”

It doesn’t take much for Jackson to come. Jackson is strung out and the head of his cock is sensitive from rutting against the rough material of Jinyoung’s pants. Hi Daddy's hand feels like silk in contrast. Jinyoung focuses his strokes on the crown of Jackson’s cock, hand sliding easily from Jackson’s precum. He rubs small circles at the underside of Jackson’s cock and digs into the slit with each up stroke until Jackson is grabbing at Jinyoung’s shoulders for leverage to thrust into the circle of Jinyoung’s fist, panting out little moans and whines after each thust.

“Jackson is going to come!” Jackson warns, driving his hips forward with quick, sharp jabs as he mewls into Jinyoung neck.

“Come for Daddy, you can do it.” Jinyoung encourages, bringing his other hand around to stroke at the base of Jackson’s tail and that’s all it takes for Jackson to shudder his way through his orgasm, spilling white onto Jinyoung’s t-shirt in long, sticky rivulets of cum.

Jackson topples onto Jinyoung’s chest, body loose and completely spent from being teased and coming so hard. And yet, he feels like he’s missing something; like his body yearns for something more. 

“Daddy” Jackson whines, voice drawn out and almost breaking. “I feel so _empty_.”

Jinyoung pats Jackson’s ass, still a little tender and warm from the spanking. “How about we put the plug in until Appa comes home?”

“Yes, please,”Jackson begs obediently. “The one with the jewel at the end?”

“Of course, darling.” Jinyoung heaves and carries Jackson over into the master bedroom, setting Jackson down onto their bed to dig into their play box. “Anything for my good boy.”

 

 

As of lately, Jackson has been very interested in watching National Geographic, letting himself become entranced by dolphins jumping across the ocean or watching a black bear catch a salmon. Today’s episode featured the Bengal tiger and Jackson was completely captivated the creature, laying stomach down on the carpet entirely focused on the television until his ears perk up at the sound of the car door slamming and the telltale footsteps of Jaebum coming home.

With haste, Jackson scurries into the supply closet in their hallway entry and leaves a small gap in the door for him to peep out of. He waits for the perfect moment to strike, letting his Appa slip off his shoes onto the shoe rack before he pops out the closet door to latch onto Jaebum’s bent over form with a loud, “Rawr! This tiger is going to eat you!” and a giggle.

In actuality, Jaebum had seen Jackson’s tail wave excitedly through the gap in the door Jackson had left but nevertheless, Jaebum rests his hand over his heart in a show of horror and even goes as far as dropping his briefcase onto the floorboard so that it lands with a loud thud to make it more convincing.

“Were you scared Appa?!” Jackson squeals, winding his arms around Jaebum’s neck to console him.

“Absolutely terrified, darling,” Jaebum replies, scooping Jackson into his arms and resting a hand on Jackson’s ass to carry him into the living room, noticing how Jackson winces a little at the contact. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I was a naughty boy and Daddy had to punish me,” Jackson mumbles into Jaebum’s shoulder, barely a whisper but loud enough for Jaebum to hear.

“Let Appa have a look at you later, okay?” Jaebum rubs big soothing circles on Jackson’s back. In truth, the pain wasn’t really that bad. Just a dull throbbing on his backside that really only flared when he first sat down. But Jackson loved being spoiled and Jaebum loved to spoil him. “For now, how does kimchi fried rice for dinner sound?”

“Yummy!”

“Again?!” Jinyoung teases, giving Jaebum a kiss on the cheek when they enter the living room.

“You better be careful or you won’t get any.” Jaebum retaliates. 

 

 

“Appa can we play now?” Jackson’s words are muffled through the apple slice he’s currently chewing, courtesy of Jinyoung’s apple peeling skills. One of the only uses he has in the kitchen.

“After you finish your fruit,” Jinyoung chides, wiping at the apple chunks on the side of Jackson’s mouth with a tissue. “You’re such a messy boy. First Daddy’s pants and now your mouth.”

Jaebum quirks an eyebrow. “What happened to your pants?”

“Why don’t we ask Jackson to tell you?” Jinyoung’s smirk is lascivious as he peers down at Jackson, who has his mouth comically open in mid chew before the kitten swallows his last apple slice in a large gulp.

Jackson starts to play with his fingers in a show of embarrassment, not daring enough to look at his daddies in the eyes with his downturned cheeks flushing a bashful pink before he climbing into Jaebum’s lap and explaining, “I got Daddy’s pants all dirty because…”

“Because?” Jaebum winds his hands to cup each of Jackson’s asscheeks in his palm, the soft cotton of the freshly changed pair of panties smooth under Jaebum’s fingers. “Go on, you won’t be in trouble.”

“Because I was thinking of Appa and I got all wet!” Jackson confesses, pushing back against Jaebum’s palms, hungry for more of Jaebum’s cool hands against his heated skin. 

“Our little baby is so needy,” Jinyoung taunts, leaning in closer to mock whisper into Jaebum’s ear loud enough for Jackson to hear while peering out of the corner of his eye to look at Jackson squirming in Jaebum’s hold. “He couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

“Why don’t we move into the bedroom and you can show what me you and Daddy got up to today, hm?” Jaebum digs his hands under the lace trimming of Jackson’s panties and spreads the kitten’s ass cheeks to feel the flat end of the plug flush against Jackson’s entrance, giving it a little twist that stirs a high pitched keen from the kitten’s throat. He lets Jackson back his ass up into his hands for a bit, angling himself so that the tip of the plug presses against his sweet spot. Jaebum pats Jackson’s butt before letting the kitten slide off his lap and scurry through their bedroom door ahead of them. 

As Jinyoung and Jaebum follow behind him, they spot a familiar looking pair of panties laying astray only a few meters away from their bedroom. And upon entering, their eyes immediately close in on the shining, pink gem peeking out of Jackson’s ass. The kitten is bent over, kneeling on their bed face down and ass up with his tail curled around one of his thighs offering his all to his Daddies. 

“Oh baby,” Jaebum growls as he undoes his belt, and Jackson’s knees dance across the mattress at the sound of clinking. “You’re always so eager for it, aren’t you?”

“Look at how wet you are, darling.” Jinyoung coos, circling around the bed to climb onto the bed and face Jackson, pulling his chin up with a hand so Jinyoung can look into those gorgeous eyes and rubbing the kitten’s stiff, perky ears with his other. “You’re Daddy’s sweet, baby angel. We couldn’t have asked for a better kitty.”

Jackson purrs at the praise and dips his face down to rub it into Jinyoung’s clothed crotch, the soft vibrations sending blood down to Jinyoung’s cock as he begins to fill out. Meanwhile, Jaebum has undressed until all that’s left is his tented boxers. Jaebum climbs onto their bed to settle behind Jackson and he rests his hands on Jackson’s waist, fingers resting in the dips of Jackson’s v lines, pulling the kitten back until Jaebum’s hard cock is nestled between Jackson’s cheeks through the thin material. Jaebum grinds against Jackson, nudging the plug in Jackson’s ass ever so slightly and it pushes out little puffs of breath from Jackson’s mouth and whines that he muffles into Jinyoung’s crotch with every press. “Did you pretend the plug was me, baby? Filling you up and stretching you out with my big cock?”

“S’not big enough, not like you Appa.” Jackson pants into Jinyoung’s bulge. Jackson is so aroused. His hole is pink and puffy and he’s dripping slick down his thighs. He doesn’t even have the mind to pull back Jinyoung’s pants and just begins to mouth wetly at Jinyoung’s dick through the cotton. “Want you so bad.”

“Is my baby still hungry? Open wide, kitty,” Jinyoung soothes and pulls his cock out of his pants; almost slapping Jackson in the face with it before helping Jackson guide his mouth so the kitten can suckle at the crown of his dick. 

“Let’s get this thing out of you, hm?” Jaebum warns Jackson gently before pulling at the plug, watching how Jackson’s hole tightens to try and keep it in him. “Gonna get you ready for Appa’s cock now.”

Jackson’s body is loose and free for Jinyoung and Jaebum to use him as they like, offering his Daddy’s complete control over him with the utmost trust. Jaebum slides a knee between Jackson’s thighs to push the kitten’s legs further apart while Jinyoung guides Jackson’s mouth up and down the length of his cock with his hand threaded in Jackson’s hair. Jackson mewls at the crown of Jinyoung’s cock when Jaebum scoops up Jackson’s dripping slick that had gushed out when he pulled out the plug and pushes it back into Jackson’s hole with three thick fingers. Jinyoung’s precum pools onto Jackson’s slack tongue since the kitten is too lost on the feeling of Jaebum stretching him out and prodding at his sweet spot to do more than lap at the head of Jinyoung’s cock. Jaebum knows Jackson is ready for him when Jackson feels loose around his fingers and when the kitten starts to beg.

“Want your cock in me, Appa!” Jackson pulls off Jinyoung’s cock for a moment to cry out, a string of saliva connecting Jackson’s lips to Jinyoung’s cock when he pulls away. “Want you to f-fuck me hard and fast.”

Suddenly, Jackson’s breath is knocked out of him as Jaebum tugs on his collar and pulls him up so that Jackson’s back arches uncomfortably and his ass lay flush against Jaebum’s crotch. “Who taught you that word, baby?”

“D-Daddy did,” Jackson gasps out, the collar tight against his throat as he struggles to breath. 

Jinyoung leers at Jackson’s huffing form, the kitten’s chest rising and falling in quick exhales and kneels up so that he’s at the same height as Jackson, “Oh don’t blame me, baby. You learned that word all by yourself because you’re a filthy. Dirty. Cock hungry. Slut.”

Jinyoung punctuates the last few words with a kiss on Jackson’s cheeks, alternating to either side after each derogatory term. Tears gather in the corner of eye Jackson’s eyes and he wants to shout and wail that he’s a good boy but the exertion would only make it harder for him to breath, so all he can do is let a stray tear drop down his cheek.

“Isn’t Daddy mean?” Jaebum finally lets go of his hold on Jackson’s collar to wipe the tear away and Jackson takes large, gulping breaths at the release. “Appa will let it go this time but words like that are too filthy to be coming out of Appa’s little sweetheart, do you understand?”

Jackson nods frantically. “Jackson promises.”

“Good boy,” Jaebum coos before fitting his mouth against Jackson’s pink, bruised lips as a reward. “Now what did you say? Hard and Fast?”

Jackson chases after Jaebum’s lips when the older pulls away to ask, greedy for more affection but he’s keen to reply when he hears what Jaebum has to offer. “Mmm. Wanna feel it tomorrow.” 

“God, baby.” Jaebum throws his head back and groans. “There’s nothing but filth coming out of your mouth.”

“Let Daddy help,” Jinyoung chimes before winding his hands past Jackson and reaching into Jaebum’s boxers to pull out his cock, giving Jaebum’s length a few strokes at the same time. “Look at how hard Appa is, all for you darling.”

Jinyoung taps at Jackson’s asscheek with Jaebum’s dick, eyes lighting up to see how Jackson’s asscheek bounces at the touch. “Want it in you, baby?”

“Please!” Jackson cries. There’s a mix of drool and precum dribbling from the corner of Jackson’s mouth and he wants to be filled so bad. The plug Jinyoung had put in him earlier in the day did little to appease his need and now his daddies for so mean for teasing him when he was so close to getting what he wanted. He doesn’t have much energy left and all he can manage to utter out is a pitiful, “Need it.”

“Alright baby, we’ll give it to you,” Jinyoung relents and finally guides Jaebum’s cock into Jackson’s hole. It slides it easily without resistance and Jackson looks beautiful with his eyes closed and thick, matted eyelashes wet from his tears. Jaebum starts off slow, just rocking his hips in lazy, smooth strokes as he pulls Jackson’s waist backwards towards him gently. Jackson thrusts his hands outwards, making grabby motions with his hands until he’s able to bring Jinyoung in so they can kiss languidly. There’s a lot of tongue, and a lot of saliva but Jackson can’t manage much more than that. Jinyoung pulls away and slides his mouth down to Jackson’s throat, leaving ticklish nibbles on top of Jackson’s collar that will turn into beautiful red tomorrow morning. Jackson pushes Jinyoung away so he can lick a sloppy pathway down Jinyoung’s body with his tongue. He moves lower down, lapping at one of Jinyoung’s stiff nipples and sucking them into his mouth; his mouth forming a seal around the pebbled skin so he can suckle at them while Jaebum fucks him from behind. 

When Jaebum starts picking up the pace, each drive of his hips making Jackson jolt from pleasure, it becomes too much for Jackson and the kitten faceplants into Jinyoung’s chest until the other shifts backward so Jackson can rest on his hands and knees more comfortably.

“Do you wanna suck Daddy’s cock again?” Jinyoung asks and Jackson’s bell tinkles as he shakes his head in agreement. 

“You’re doing so well,” Jinyoung groans as he feeds his cock into Jackson’s mouth, both of them stuffing Jackson full from both ends. “Daddy is so proud of you.”  
“Papa is too,” Jaebum praises from behind. 

Every time Jaebum thrusts forward, the momentum forces Jinyoung’s cock deeper into Jackson’s throat and Jackson feels so wonderfully filled. He can tell when Jaebum is getting close because the older starts losing his rhythm and begins to thrust erratically and his moans sound more guttural.

“Appa’s going to put his seed in you,” Jaebum grunts, slapping his hips against Jackson’s ass. “Gonna fill you up so good just like you wanted.”

Jackson can’t do much, his mouth being occupied to respond, so he only pushes back against Jaebum’s thrusts harder and tightens around his Appa’s cock until Jaebum drives in as deep as he can and his balls tighten as he shoots his load into Jackson’s ass with a long groan. 

Jackson can feel it, Jaebum’s sperm splashing against his walls and there’s a rush of satisfaction that thrums through his body at the thought that he can get his Appa off like this. 

There’s a bit of white that leaks out of Jackson’s asshole when Jaebum pulls back his cock but Jaebum makes sure to push it back in with loving fingers, tender caresses around Jackson’s sensitive rim.

“Do you think you still have room for Daddy?” Jaebum asks, crowding over Jackson’s form to whisper into Jackson’s ear, to which Jackson agrees to with a nod, if only a bit tired from exertion.

“Come on baby, down on your back.” Jinyoung helps rearrange Jackson so the kitten doesn’t have to strain his muscles from being on his knees for too long and lifts Jackson’s legs over his shoulders so he can settle in the v the kitten’s legs make.

“Are you close?” Jaebum murmurs into the shell of Jinyoung’s ear as he watches from behind Jinyoung as the other slides his cock into Jackson’s hole. 

Jinyoung hums in affirmation. Jinyoung makes eye contact with Jackson’s debauched form. Jacksons mouth is slack open and he’s probably too tired to whine and mewl so all that leaves his swollen, red lips are soft pants as Jinyoung thrusts into him.

“Is baby gonna come with Daddy?” Jinyoung coos and Jackson’s tail comes around to wrap itself around Jinyoung’s wrist and bring it towards himself so Jackson can intertwine their fingers.

“Can’t hold it anymore, Daddy.” Jackson cries.

“You don’t have to hold it baby,” Jaebum coaxes.

Jinyoung has his hands occupied, with one hand steadying his thrusting at Jackson’s hip and the other held securely by Jackson’s hand. So Jaebum is the one to thread his hand past the gap of Jinyoung’s hip and Jackson’s leg to wrap a loose fist around Jackson’s cock. 

“We wanna see our beautiful baby come, come on sweetheart, come for Daddies.” Jinyoung breathes out, quickening his thrusting so they can climax together.

Jackson is so sensitive at this point all it takes is 4 rough tugs by Jaebum’s hand and Jackson entire body quivers as his cum shoots over the span of his body in long, drawn out spurts until all that’s left at the end is a dribble of translucent white that drips down Jaebum’s fingers. 

Jinyoung doesn’t follow far behind, the warmth of Jaebum’s body behind him and the older’s quiet encouraging muttering of, “God, he looks gorgeous taking your cock like this, all ours” spurs him on until he slows down his thrusting as he gets closer and closer to the edge so he can milk his orgasm slowly, Jackson’s clenching walls draw the last of his cum out till there’s nothing left.

The two lay breathless and exhausted, the sound of their harsh panting the only thing audible in the room before Jinyoung eases his cock out of Jackson and Jackson frantically cries, “The plug!”

Jaebum makes quick work to retrieve a new plug from their toy box, the jeweled one having fallen off their bed during their throes of love. The new plug is hot pink and rubber that’s shorter in length but wider in girth to accommodate to Jackson’s stretched hole, and when Jaebum slides it into Jackson’s leaking asshole, the base sits snug and tight around the kitten’s rim. There’s a little bit of cum matting Jackson’s tail and Jinyoung would take extra care to wash it out and rinse it with conditioner.

“Daddy loves you so much,” Jinyoung places a short, sweet kiss on Jackson’s lips.

“Appa too,” Jaebum does the same, pecking Jackson on the forehead.

Jackson looks up at the two most important people in his life staring back at him with all the love and care Jackson could ever ask for.

“You’re our good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) or my useless Twitter! :)


End file.
